


Jealousy in the Eyes of the One You Love

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Center Fold, Complete, Dirty Talk, Dragon Slayer Senses, Dream Job, F/M, Fairytail, First Kiss, First Time, Kinks, Modeling, Nalu - Freeform, Sex, Sorcerer Weekly, namecalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: Lucy and Natsu get a modeling gig at Sorcerer Weekly. Lucy is excited, but Natsu isn't too keen. But when Lucy sees him in a scandalous position she can't help but want him to get jealous.





	

**Lucy**

“Natsu! Where is my toothbrush?” Lucy shouted to her boyfriend from the living room, “I thought I packed it but it isn’t here!”

“I think you might’ve put it in my bag by accident.” Natsu replied digging in a dresser drawer for a clean pair of boxers.

Lucy walked over to Natsu’s duffle which was barely full and took out her toothbrush. They were packing for a job by Mount Hakabe and Lucy’s bag was stuffed to the brim with warm clothes for when they get there. She never liked the jobs that took her to Mount Hakabe but Natsu was so excited to go, so she couldn’t say no to him. That is until she heard a knock on their front door.  She stood up and brushed any dirt off of her skirt and went to open the door. She opened it to see Jason from Sorcerer Weekly.

“Uh Jason. Hi!” She said, “What brings you here?”

“Fairytail’s POWER COUPLE IS LIVING TOGETHER!! COOOOOOOOOOOL!”  He squealed.

“Luce, what’s going on?” Natsu walked up to the door and casually but protectively wrapped his arm around her waist. She shivered in happiness, she loved the protective side of him.

“Uh, Jason from Sorcerer Weekly is here for some reason.” Luce looked at Natsu and smiled.

“Ok, well make it quick we have a job to get to.” Natsu glared at him.

“COOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOooooL!” Jason screeched again.

“So what did you need?” Lucy asked as sweetly as possible.

“Oh right!” He smiled and looked at her, “Lucy! Us at Sorcerer weekly want YOU to be this week’s Centerfold!”

Lucy’s heart stopped, they just offered her the job of her dreams.

“And of course,” Jason continued, “We will pay you. How does 500,000 Jewls an hour sound?”

Lucy almost fainted, “Oh my god.” She turned to Natsu and looked at him with her most pleading eyes.

“But Luce…” Natsu tried to argue as he looked away from her, blushing a little bit.

“Natsu please!” She grabbed his hand and jumped up and down excitedly.

“Ugh, fine!” Natsu gave in rubbing the back of his neck.

“COOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOooooL!” Jason said again, “and of course Natsu Dragneel can be in the spread too! The title of the centerfold will be Fairytail’s Power couple: the Princess and the Dragon!”

Lucy was so happy, she turned smiling to Natsu and saw he was looking at the ground blushing. Awww, She thought to herself, he is so cute when he is self-conscious.

They left immediately after asking Gray and Juvia to take their job for them. Jason had a Magicmobile waiting for them at the Guildhall.

The ride there was very quiet.  Jason was driving up front and Lucy and Natsu were in the back. Natsu had his head on Lucy’s lap, and was trying not to puke all over the car. The drive wasn’t too long, just over an hour. When they finally arrived, Jason led them into a huge room, completely painted black with people all over the place.

Natsu was still recovering from his motion sickness and was slightly leaning on Lucy.

“Ok. Let’s have the fire wizard first!” Said the man in charge. Lucy could tell he was the boss from the way he spoke and gave orders. Natsu walked over to the man and then was whisked away by scantily clad women. Lucy wasn’t going to lie, that didn’t sit right with her. Jason ushered her into a room with a bunch of ladies armed with hairbrushes and makeup. Lucy felt her stomach flip, she was so excited.

 

**Natsu**

A bunch of random chicks took him to a random room with a lot of tubes and brushes. They asked him to take off his shirt, and as he did, they all looked at each other with a light in their eyes. Natsu wasn’t sure how to go about this, he felt cornered but there was no one to fight.

“Come on over here, Salamander!” a green haired lady chirped in the corner. He walked over to her cautiously.

She sat him down in a chair and started to touch his hair. He squirmed around, “Whaddya doin?!”

“We are doing your hair for the shoot, sir.”

“Um, I like my hair how it is.” He inched away from the dangerous tools they all wielded.

“Come on now! We aren’t going to change it, just going to keep it in place so it doesn’t move around too much.”

Natsu eased back in the chair, “Well as long as that’s it…”

Two hours later, Natsu walked out of the room with his bangs down and his upper body coated in oil. He didn’t like the feeling of being slippery but apparently it was good for the shoot. The next place he was hauled off to was a room full of clothes. Lucy was there with a pile of clothes draped across her arms so high she couldn’t see. One of the ladies in the room walked her out without giving Natsu time to say anything.

Another lady came up to him and smiled, “Alright! What are we doing today?”

“Uh. Picture taking?” Natsu mumbled, feeling completely out of his element.

“OK! Let’s see. We are going shirtless so let’s do a few towel pictures, and some in your normal combat bottoms…” She threw a white towel toward him, which he caught with ease.

“We should also take a few boxer-briefs pictures.” She threw a pair of red Boxer-briefs his direction, “and finally, probably a suit.”

After taking his measurements she folded a crisp black suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie.

“Go ahead and put the suit on. We will start with that outfit.” She smiled and left the room to give him some privacy.

After Natsu was dressed and the women adjusted his random bits that he missed. He felt totally violated. Not even Lucy touched him that much. Then again, the most he and Lucy had ever done was a kiss on the cheek. He always felt like she was embarrassed to be around him. He always felt like it was never the right time to kiss her. Natsu shook the thoughts from his head and focused on the job ahead.  He was walked over to a huge white background. He was put in a whole bunch of random positions and was forced to change clothes about 4 times. It was about 2 hours of blinding flashing lights and being posed like a doll. It wasn’t the worst job he’d ever taken but he would have much rather fought something.

 

**Lucy**

 After being given over 10 outfits and was done being made up, she went to watch Natsu’s photo shoot, she was bummed that she missed the first couple outfits but she still wanted to see him do his thing. And good God was she glad she did. His muscular torso gleamed with the oil they put on him. She drooled over him while he was moved around and posed in the dreamiest… no. Lucy had to be real with herself. Those weren’t dreamy poses. Those were sexy, even panty-dropping, poses. Then, for Natsu’s last outfit, shit hit the fan. Lucy watched as her boyfriend was being felt up by the ‘helpers’. They were putting more oil on him, but this time it was everywhere. A curtain was raised in front of him as he changed outfits. When the curtain lowered, Lucy felt the green monster or jealousy trying to escape. Natsu was wearing a towel. Just a towel. It hung loosely around his hips and made Lucy crazy. One of the assistants disheveled Natsu’s hair.  She bit her lip, hard. Fuck. He looked like… Lucy couldn’t allow herself to even imagine what Natsu looked like after…. Her face burned. She was thinking about having sex with Natsu. And now she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t believe the sexy beast in front of her was the same boy who would dance like an idiot on the table of the guild hall. Or who was, more or less, a complete moron. Lucy felt herself become increasing more lustful the longer she watched him. Her jealousy would spike every time another woman went to adjust something of his. Lucy couldn’t take it anymore. She informed Jason that when it was time for her, he could find her in the dressing room.

Lucy plopped down on one of the uncomfortable gray folding chairs that was in the dressing room. She slowly began taking off her clothes to put on her first outfit. _Damn Natsu_ , she thought to herself, _she could barely even think when Natsu was looking like that_. Her face reddened and buried her face in her hands. She never thought of him seductive like that. Sure he was handsome and had a nice body but she never thought that that pink haired dork could be, hands down, sexy.

She finished putting on her skimpy bikini and heels and sat down.

 _Fine_ , she thought to herself, _if he is going to be that way then she is going to bring the pain. She will be so goddamned sexy that Natsu is going to have to kiss her right then and there._

**Natsu**

He felt so exposed. He was more than half naked, hell, he was more than ¾ naked, and there were lights and people everywhere. His dragon senses were overwhelmed with the lights and noise. The only sense he could really rely on was smell. He smelled a bunch of gross make up stuff, a couple of fat and sweaty directors, about a dozen or so women with heavy perfume, but the one scent he was looking for was faint. He could just barely smell Lucy’s scent: a mix of magic power, lavender, old parchment and ink. She must’ve been watching him but then left. Natsu was glad that he was almost done. He could go find her and talk to her, Natsu smiled genuinely for the first time that day, thinking about how much he liked to talk to Lucy. She was freakin’ awesome. Then over all the other commotion Natsu heard, “THAT’S IT!” from one of the big sweaty directors, “Bring in the girl!” Natsu smiled and staggered away from the backdrop, clinging to the skimpy towel they made him wear. He sat down and let his eyes, ears, and mind recuperate from the uncomfortable vulnerability he had just gone through. When his senses were calmed he stood up and went to the dressing room to change. He saw two piles of clothes, one was his and the others was Lucy’s. That means her shoot already started! He changed faster than he thought possible and bolted out of the room into the fray once more.

“Lucy!” He shouted, “Where are you?”

He looked around his keen dragon eyes sweeping the crowd. Then he realized why he couldn’t find her in the crowd. She was already in front of the backdrop, mostly naked. He could hear the fatty directors breathing heavily after each one of her poses. _Perverts_ , he thought to himself. He could feel his protective instincts clawing to get out, to grab Lucy and take her home to be all his. But after years of crushing on her, he’d learned to squash this jealousy way _way_ _way_ down. He made sure he never acted on any of his impulses with her. He was too afraid of scaring her off. He looked at the beautiful girl he was able to call his own. He felt his pants get tight. But again, he was so used to Lucy looking hotter than his flames that he ignored it.

**Lucy**

She was putting everything she had into the shoot, not because she cared that much but because she wanted to see lust in her boyfriend’s eyes. Each pose she struck was more seductive and scandalous then the last. She even took a few with her top off, and her hands covering her boobs. She was always watching Natsu’s reaction from the corner of her eye but his face never changed. There was no sign of lust, awe, jealousy, or possessiveness. He just leaned against the wall, his face resting naturally. Lucy started to get angry, did he not think she was attractive?

The shoot took forever in Lucy’s opinion, but when it was finally over she stormed off into the dressing room and put her normal clothes back on. Then she sat in the corner of the room and pulled her knees up to her chest. _What’s wrong with me_ , she thought, _I was getting complements from everyone involved in the shoot but Natsu didn’t even care._ She sighed. They were dating but it seemed that Natsu was completely oblivious how that was supposed to work, but she felt stupid thinking that Natsu would be romantic at all. He was just dating her because that’s what everyone pressured him to do. Lucy could feel a tear escape from the corner of her eye and roll down her made up face. She felt like a huge idiot for being in love with him, but she couldn’t help it. Every time she saw that boyish grin, every time he put his friends first, every time he would come to her rescue and tell her it would be alright. When he would protect her or anyone else in the guild to his last drop of magic power. A tear rolled from her other eye, she thought about all the time he had held her while she cried into his chest. That is why she loved him, but he would do that for anyone in the guild. She knew she wasn’t especially special to him, but she didn’t know why he taunted her by dating her. By this time the tears were streaming down her face, and she didn’t hear him come in.

 

**Natsu**

He saw Lucy rush to the dressing room and he thought he had better go check on her. On his way there he was stopped by at least 20 reporters about their relationship.

“Is it true that the wedding is scheduled for this spring?”

“Can you tell us what living with your teammate is like?”

What is it like being romantically involved with the newest Fairytail heartthrob?”

“People think you should be dating Lisanna Strauss instead of Lucy, any comment?”

Natsu just stood there, so many stupid questions. He grumbled and tried to push past them, “It is none of your business.”

They followed him like a swarm of bees, so Natsu did the next logical thing, he lit himself on fire so they couldn’t get too close. He walked into the dressing room and turned off the heat. He saw Lucy crying in the corner.  He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. He tucked her hair behind her ear and wiped away a tear, “Hey Luce.”

She looked up at him, tears spilling out of her eyes like a waterfall, “Hi.”

“What’s up?” He asked and smiled at her really big, “Isn’t this what you always wanted?”

She busted out crying again. _Oh shit_ , Natsu thought, _what did I say wrong?!_ He tried again, “You did a good job.”

She looked up at him, “Natsu, I have a question for you.”

“Uh ok.” He said and scooted next to her so his back was resting against the wall.

“Why are you dating me?” She asked bluntly.

That was not what Natsu expected, “Um because I think you are awesome and I like spending time with you.”

“Ok, but you also think Erza is awesome and you like spending time with her. What makes me different?”

 _Because ever since I met you I thought you were the funniest, most beautiful, most independent, most charismatic, kindest, and most thoughtful woman I have ever met_ , Natsu thought. He ended up saying, “Because I like you.”

Lucy sighed, “I get it.”

“Get what?” He asked, he felt trapped.

“Did Mira say you had to or something? Or maybe Gray peer pressured you to. Just tell me so I know. I don’t want to…”

Natsu cut her off, he cupped her jaw in his hand and brought her face to his and kissed her. Her lips were soft, warm, and tasted like raspberries. Her body was tense at first but then she melted into him. He slid his hand from her face to her waist and pulled back.

“Lucy,” he whispered, “Listen. I don’t like you. I love you. You are awesome in every way. If I didn’t love you I wouldn’t be here right now, taking stupid pictures for some dumb magazine. Please, Luce, never think that I don’t care. I love you.”

The tears didn’t stop but she smiled, “Natsu... I love you too.”

His heart leaped, he couldn’t believe he told her his true feelings. Hell, he couldn’t believe that she felt the same way.

Natsu slid his hand around her waist and pulled her toward him. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and they kissed again, this time more passionately than the next. The butterflies in his stomach started rampaging. He was so happy and full of adrenaline. She was beautiful and her kisses were like candy.

 

**Lucy**

He told her he loved her. She was on cloud nine. Nothing could ruin this moment. He offered her his hand and they stood up. He wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and they walked out of the dressing room and collected their money and left. All the while Natsu never let her hand go. When they finally got back to their house they both flopped on their beds, exhausted. But not that exhausted.

Almost as if they were reading each other’s minds their bodies collided. Lucy kissing Natsu with a furious passion. She had dreamt about this man for the longest time, and here she was making out with him. Natsu suddenly pulled her on top of him, putting her right on his boner.

Lucy blushed, “Natsu…”

“Luce,” He whispered, “I love you. So much. I have been so cowardly with our relationship. I have wanted to kiss you since we met, but I was too scared. Now that I have had a taste of you, I want more. God Luce. Give me more.”

She felt her panties get wet at those words. Natsu wanted her. She hesitated for a microsecond before giving into her lust for him.

She ripped off her shirt and was left in her pink lace bra. Her skirt was already ridden up enough so that her panties were exposed.  He grasped on to her ass and moved it so she was grinding up against his dick. As she bent down to kiss him, she felt his hand smack her ass. Her eyes shot open. She was about to say something harsh… until she realized her panties were soaked. She liked it. A small grin crept onto her face as she bent over again and kissed Natsu as he smacked her ass. She let out a low whine of desire.

“You like that Luce?” Natsu smirked, “You are such a slut aren’t you?”

Augh, Lucy thought, he was so fucking sexy when he talked to her like that! She knew that she shouldn’t like those degrading words but her pussy wouldn’t listen to reason.

 

**Natsu**

Natsu teased her around on his bulge of his pants, waiting for another reaction from her. Something telling him she was ok with the direction this night had taken.

“I’m a slut, baby. Your slut. I’m your sex toy, baby. Play with me!” She validated everything that he had done, and encouraged him in that one second.  Natsu also had complicated feelings on this type of sex. He loved her, would kill/die for her and respected her as a woman but in bed she was his bitch. And he loved it.

He rolled her off of him, threw off his jacket and shimmied his pants off. He commanded in what he thought was his most commanding and sexiest voice, “face in the pillow, ass in the air.”

She complied. Natsu lifted her short skirt and pulled down her panties. He smacked her ass which made her arch her back in anticipation. Good Lord, she was sexy, he thought to himself.

He massaged the bulge of his underwear against her ass as his hands explored her body. He rubbed two fingers at the front of her pussy, just above her clit. She was slowly rotating her hips, trying to get his fingers to get to her sweet spot but he kept them where they were.

“Does the little slut want something?” Natsu teased, moving his fingers in a circle still barely a millimeter away from where she wanted him. He could tell it was driving her nuts. He was listening to her little moans and it was like candy to his ears. He nipped at her ear and whispered in it, “Damn Luce. You are so fucking sexy.”

He flipped her over and kissed down her neck and down the valley between her tits. He grabbed one of her nipples between his teeth and sucked and nibbled, until he could smell her wetness grow stronger. He kissed down her stomach and stopped when he reached her skirt.

He left her skirt where it was but ripped off her underwear. He looked at the beautiful pink of her lower lips. He smelled her desire, which made him overflow with his own. He tested the waters and kissed the topmost part of her vag. Luce took a sharp intake of breath. He knew he was on the right track. He slid his tongue up and down her like an animal cleaning its young. Her hands grasped around his hair, and when he got to a certain part, she instinctively pulled him closer. 

 

 

**Lucy**

He was teasing her but tantalizingly licking her. She couldn’t help but show him exactly what she wanted. She showed him where her clit was, and it was simultaneously the best and worst thing she had done.

He knew that’s where she wanted it and he began licking circles around it. His breath warmed it but she got no satisfaction. Her pussy began spasming, wanting him. Natsu noticed, and decided to end her torture. With one long, wet lick he got her clit and Lucy’s entire body shuddered. He gave her precious bundle of pleasure nerves many small licks and then sucked it, eliciting a massive scream/sigh. She couldn’t tell which it was.

As he paid attention to her clit, he slid one finger in her opening. Again making her sigh forcefully.

“AH. NATSU!”  She moaned.

He pulled a slick finger out of her and after sitting up, licked it clean, “Damn Luce. You taste amazing.”

In her head Lucy screamed at him to get back to work, but she remained silent as she squirmed on the bed, closest to the best orgasm she’d ever had.

Natsu pulled down his underwear and exposed his massive cock. Lucy knew that she would need to change the sheets after how wet the sight of his dick made her.  It had to be at least 10 inches long and four or five inches in girth. Lucy knew that she was about to be split in two by the most massive of dragon cocks.

“Suck it, Luce.” Natsu demanded as he stood on the side of the bed. Lucy sat up and, on all fours, crawled to Natsu and hesitantly licked up his shaft. A hardly audible sigh escaped his lips.

She wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock and moved her entire head up and down. She saw from the corner of her eye that Natsu grabbed the cabinet behind him with one hand and a fistful of her hair in the other. He bucked his hips a few times, surprising Lucy with more of his massive cock in her mouth. Every time he would shove her head on his dick, he would apologize and make sure it was ok. Her eyes began watering as she took over half of his monster cock in her mouth. It was almost hitting her gag reflex.

“Ah _fuck_ Luce.” He kept her head bobbing at the correct pace. She looked up to see his eyes shut and brows furrowed. His mouth was slightly open but one of his teeth had caught his lower lip. Lucy thought it was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen.

She pulled up off his dick and gasped for air, strings of saliva and the sweet pre-cum draping from her lips to the head of his rod. Natsu’s eyes opened and she saw one thing in them, Pure Lust.

He pushed her back on the bed and he climbed on top of her. He positioned his cock in front of her entrance. He looked at her asking for permission with just a glance. She nodded. 

 

**Natsu**

He slowly entered her, watching her face closely for any indication she wanted him to stop. Her brows furrowed and she winced. He stopped, “Luce?!” He couldn’t stand the thought he was hurting her.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, “It hurts a little but I want this, please Natsu.”

He nodded and continued, relieved to see the pain on her face subside into bliss. She loved it and Natsu had to admit that it was the best feeling. Her walls enclosed his cock warmly and tightly.

She bucked her hips, which made Natsu go deeper in her. He was about an inch away from being balls deep in this beautiful busty blonde. He went for it, and was surrounded by her tight little cunt. He began pumping his hips, getting her more and more agitated. The friction of her tight pussy on his cock made him almost cum in her then and there, but he knew he had to be strong and make her explode from pleasure first.

“Harder Natsu-sama!”

Fuck. Lucy begging for it made him at the brink of orgasm. He took his hand and played with her clit as he fucked her harder and faster, he needed her to cum first.

“Oh! Fuck!” Lucy gasped. Natsu felt her walls contract and he knew she was cumming. He was determined to have her finish her orgasmic high and kept pumping into her relentlessly.

“FUCK NATSU!” She screamed gripping the bedsheets, He felt the tightness of her walls and now the heat of her cum. He lost control  and came hard. He rode his high out by pounding into her so hard his balls slapped against her ass.

It was his turn to cuss, “Fuck.”, he hissed into his girlfriend’s ear, “Fuck yeah Lucy. Good Lord.”

He pulled out of her and grabbed the nearest clothing article that wasn’t too important and cleaned himself and Lucy off. Afterwards, he flopped down on next to his beautiful woman. They were both sweaty and breathing hard, but Natsu pulled her close to him and wrapped her in his arms.

“Lucy…” He began.

“Yeah?”

“Lucy, I love you so fucking much. Don’t forget that.” He pulled her tighter and she snuggled in close to him.

“I love you too Natsu. I love you so much.”


End file.
